So Random
by Lucky the Soldier
Summary: Ponyboy wakes up one morning totally clueless. Every one in the gang is either hungover or missing. "What the heck happened last night?" The only evidence of the past events is Johnny's Polaroid!
1. What The Deuce?

Truth or Dare: A Friday Night Gone Horribly Wrong

Pony's Story

Saturday 9:00 a.m.

I just woke up and I feel as if I have been hit by a truck and find myself lying against the couch. It is bright outside, so when my eyes finally readjust I look around the room. I was at an utter lost when I woke up to this strange sight. The whole gang was asleep I guess and in random spots in the house. For example, Darry was nowhere to be seen. Two Bit was sprawled out on the couch with his head in a bucket of popcorn; that was actually pretty normal when it comes to him. Johnny was napping on the table and had a Polaroid camera around his neck. Dally was leaning on me using my shoulder as a pillow. Okay why the heck would he be here? Isn't he supposed to be in jail or something? Two Bit was telling me how he got hauled in for shop lifting or something on the lines of that. Steve was also missing from this awkward picture and Soda? Man I can't remember anything. What the heck happened last night?

As I thought about this I thought I saw Johnny twitch in his sleep. Cause he flexed his fingers and frowned.

"Johnny…wake up." I shout in a whisper he groans and turns towards me opening his eyes.

"Pony?"

"Hey Johnnycakes." He manages a false smile before falling off the table. He removes his camera from around his neck and eyes me curiously. "I am so confused right now." Yeah me and you both dude. But then an idea pops up in my head. His camera maybe it can help us figure out what the heck happened last night.

"Oh dude. Your camera did you take any good pictures from last night?" He isn't sure but grabs some photos from off the table and moves over to my side of the room.

"Lets find out." He says and we begin to skim through all of the pictures.


	2. Guys Night Out

Friday 7:23 P.M.

I can remember that Darry was in hurry and kept saying that he needed to leave the Tulsa. That was pretty weird, I mean it's not like he had to go to work or anything like that. The guys and I were bored and just hanging out. We had been playing football earlier but then it started to rain. Normally I wouldn't have cared but I didn't want to end up cleaning up the house either, so yeah. "Guys, I just got this call and I need to head over to Veg—er work so I need you guys to just hang here and keep out of trouble." Odd.

"C'mon Dar, when do we ever get in trouble?" He glared at me but gave cocky smile.

"Pony don't start I just need you guys to just stay here and do nothing. Um, Dally's in charge for the night." What is he nuts? I turn to look at Dally who I know didn't pay attention to a word my brother just said. But the words "Dally in charge." Came out of his mouth it was like we hit the on switch or something. He turns to Darry interested now.

"Oh? And uh exactly how long are you going to be gone for?" Darry looks down at his watch. "I don't know maybe a few hours or so."

"Maybe like I don't know—24 hours."

"You're funny." They start whispering here, but I was kind of eavesdropping. I pretty sure that I hear Dally reply: "And you're screwed if you don't take a hike. Unless you forgot our little deal?"

But Darry does not give in yet, and Dal takes advantage of that.

"Alright…Hey everybody! Darry's going to V—"

"SHUT UP DALLAS! Alright alright. You get a day, that's it."

Dally just smiles evilly. Okay I am so confused right now. Why would Darry just leave just like that for a whole day? Better yet, why in the world would he trust Dallas Winston to do it? Shoot we would have been better off with Soda or even Steve in charge.

"C'mon Darry. I don't need—" But to my surprise Steve intervenes "Shut up Kid." I am totally confused now. Darry goes over all the rules and stuff and after about ten minutes he _finally_ leaves us. So the only people left at the house are me, Dally, Steve, Soda, Johnny, and Two Bit. Great this was going to suck probably. So right when Darry leaves the rest of the guys start cheering. Soda leaves and breaks out the telephone, Dally turns to the guys and starts yelling out all kinds of commands.

"Okay Two Bit you go pack up the car, Johnny grab your camera and you and Pony get in the car. Steve you and Soda get the money and make those last minute phone calls. We have to make sure that everything is ready when we get there.

WHAT.

WHAT?

WHAT! What the heck is he talking about and why is it that everybody already gets it but me. So I question him about it and that's when he finally spills on this whole scam.

"Okay here's the deal. I kind of got some dirt on your brother. I was going to tell you about it but he made a little deal with me so I wouldn't tell. But that's not important. He gave me some money and convinced me to take you guys on a 'guy's night out' as long a kept my mouth shut."

"I get _that_ but exactly what _are_ we doing and what did you find out?" He looks around as if Darry was around listening to this entire thing. When the coast is clear and lowers himself to my height and starts explaining.

"Road trip!" I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear him say that. Whoa is the first thought that comes to my head. I mean I haven't exactly gone anywhere for a pretty good while. I am not quite sure if I want to be in car with Dally for the next few hours either. Glory. Wait, wait, wait, just remembered.

"Hey Dal? Exactly what did you find out about Darry?"

"Oh that…He's going to Ve—Damn it Pony! I can't tell you!"

"Come on Dally please?"

"No, but if you want to know so bad, ask Johnny."


	3. Of Booze and Babes

I'm back! And I got a new inspiration. I am sorry that I haven't updated in like a year. Hope you guys like this:P

* * *

After that I turn and look at Johnny.

"Wait, what exactly was I going to ask you again."

"I don't remember. Maybe the pictures can help us." He says gesturing towards the photos and I start going through all of them when I stop at this weird one. It's a picture of me and Johnny sitting in this black Mustang. I drinking "something" (we'll keep it G-rated and say its Coke) and Johnny is flipping someone the bird. I can't help but to laugh out loud. "Johnny!" He takes the picture away from me and looks at it curiously. He just freezes and I continue to laugh.

"I have no idea." He shrugs. " 's a nice ride though." I nodded in agreement before thinking again. What was I going to ask him. I think that it had something to do with Darry. Um… Oh yeah! The dirt! The dirt on my brother that Dally wouldn't tell me about.

"Hey Johnny, Dally told me to—"

**DING !**

** DONG!**

We both look up at the door. I can't see who's there but there is a silhouette of a woman. My first thought is _Oh No. Social Services._ I toss a nervous glance back at Johnny, who in return gives me a reassuring smile, before I open the door. I deadpan at the sight in front of me. Definitely not the SS unless they've all turned into booze-loving street walkers.

She is slightly shorter than me, heavy make-up, Shirley Temple curls, and she's wearing this very short, bright pink dress…its very revealing.

We stare at each other for a moment before she sighs.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do Danny." WHO?

"Excuse me?" She narrows her eyes at me before leaning into my face. She grabs at my face, sparkly nails digging into my cheeks. _What the he—_

"You ain't Danny Curtis."

"Darry Curtis and no." I say still a little freaked out. She nods before reaching down for something in her purse. It's a big purse, you could probably stuff a body in it.

"Well if you see him. Tell him he left this." And she plops a something in my arms. It's tiny and wrapped in a blue bundle. When I unravel it I almost have a heart attack. It looks at me with icy blue eyes and pokes and grabs at me. I lean back out if its reach before looking back at the mystery woman only to find here gone.

"Who was at the door? I saw you talking to some girl." No answer. I get up and walk over the door.

"Ponyboy?" He slowly turns around and I can't keep my eyes of his hands.

"Is that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

That's all I get before I pass out the sounds of cooing and giggling filling my ears.


End file.
